


Life With the Author System

by Imperial_Princess



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman, Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Real life - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 12Minds1Heart, Coping mechanism, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multi, other specified dissociative disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Princess/pseuds/Imperial_Princess
Summary: Just a vent thing for all of us, tags will be added and/or deleted as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Maddie here!

So, basically I'm hella stressing and need a place for everyone to dump their shit. Expect triggers, none of us are very okay.


	2. Herc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a mess and also maddies in love

Hey this is Herc, wassup mah dudes, im a h u g e mess but w/e. Some advice to anyone who reads this: Unless you are prepared for the messes that will occur, do not date someone with DID or one of their Alters. Its hella awkward when the non-DID person keeps referring to different Alters as the Host, even their significant other. I m i g h t b e p r o j e c t i n g ... That asides, Hi, im kinda the Host? I split from her and its also a mess, but yeah. im 5 foot 5, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. And im a Mess(TM)  
\--------  
HI IM TH E HOST YES MY DUDES THIS IS MADDIE AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I'm hella polyamorous and hella in love and a a a!!!!!!! Which is also awkward when I read Herc's thing but whatevs, but yeah! I r e a l l y l i k e a person named J o h n and then some other people a lil' bit. I'm getting my teeth fucked up again today, so f u n ! Also there'll probs be an entire bit where people talk about dating with DID... See ya later!


End file.
